


Breath after Breath

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post-Sirius in Azkaban, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The start of a good day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath after Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Sirius awoke, yet kept his eyes shut. He willed himself to return to the wonderful darkness of sleep, but finding it elusive, drowsily decided to think on other things instead. To consider the warmth of blankets around his body, the comfort of the pillow beneath his head, the almost inaudible breathing of his companion at his side. 

"Good morning, husband." And his soft voice.

Sirius smiled. "Good morning, precious." His blue eyes opened to see the person he'd never get enough of. 

Remus tilted his face for a lingering kiss, and Sirius, growing aware of his fortunate position between his husband's legs, started pushing his morning erection between them. Slowly, gently, at first, feeling the pleasure come back at him as he hardened further with the stimulation. 

Remus moaned and pushed him onto his back, crawling over him, strengthening their kiss and rubbing himself on Sirius' stomach. The fire touch of his flesh caused Sirius to lift sleep-heavy hands, to run them over his lover in silken caresses, going briefly down to cup the perfect, oh-so-sensitive bottom of his mate. A moment of teasing before they drifted up to explore other regions.

But his husband insistently pulled the hands back down. "Keep doing that," he whispered. The golden hazel eyes looked at him. "More --"

Sirius hushed him with his mouth, kissing **him** harder this time. Roughly squeezed and massaged him as he'd demanded; felt the burning trails of nails scratching his skin in response. 

Their mouths in continued contact, Sirius rolled them over, undulating against Remus and stroking his hardness. "Let me inside you," he murmured as he kissed his way down his brow, across the temple, over his cheek and to his mouth again. 

"Yes." Remus took his lower lip between his teeth, biting it gently several times and letting go. "Yes." 

He prepared him, sliding in, feeling Remus relax then tighten around him. "God, you feel so good." He kept his pace steady. "So good." He moved his head to nuzzle Remus on the neck and shoulders, arching and thrusting into his lover's body, as Remus touched him with strong, firm caresses. 

Remus shifted his position slightly. "More."

He quickened his tempo, ignoring everything else just to focus on him. He kept looking away from that beautiful face, unable to handle the sensations of their joining. It was good, too good.

A hand on his cheek drew Sirus back to his husband's face. Mouth slightly open with shallow breaths, skin flushed, eyes steady on his own as Sirius continued fucking him. 

So good. 

"Husband."

Remus' voice was low, the title almost a growling sound, not a word. Stronger thrusts. God, he wanted to take him forever...

His lover's orgasm caused his body to clench around Sirius' erection, driving all thought from his mind as he, too, came. Arms and legs grasping him tight, the scent of semen and sweat, a warm mouth leaving wetness as Remus sucked on his earlobe, and the first thing Sirius could think as he recovered was that he wanted that tongue somewhere else. 

He didn't move until Remus stopped and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Pulling back and opening his eyes, Sirius gazed down at Remus, who smiled with satisfaction. He returned the smile, carefully adjusting them both so that they lay facing each other on the sides. 

An intent study on his husband's features bought a memory of times past. Of a boy quiet and mischievous, who smiled often but laughed too little for his friend's taste. His laughter had been light, a giggle that had lifted Sirius' heart, and which had taught him about love. The lengths to which Sirius had gone to hear Remus laugh had shown him how deep his feelings for Remus were. 

"Do you know when I first liked you, Moony?" Sirius asked suddenly.

A small shake of the head. "No."

Another smile as Sirius remembered. "We were... thirteen. And I liked you so much, and I never even imagined this sort of thing. The farthest I ever got in my fantasies was kissing your hand." He paused and took Remus' hand and did so, saw as his lover's eyes misted slightly. "This..." -- Sirius indicated their still-linked bodies -- "I didn't even imagine it." 

He rested his forehead against Remus', and gave another thrust down below. His husband gasped, then retaliated by rubbing a nipple to tautness. Once again, Sirius could think of another place he wanted stimulated, but still this was pleasing; he hummed happily.

Remus sighed with contentment. "I remember when you were twelve and you were so handsome."

An eyebrow went up. "I was a handsome twelve-year-old?" He chuckled.

The honey-coloured eyes sparkled. "Well, yes. I mean, not **handsome** handsome like now, but in a twelve-year-old way, you were. Oh, most definitely." He laughed, and Sirius kissed his hand a second time. 

"My Sirius," Remus said softly. " **Mine.** "

"All yours."

"I love you."

"Love you too, husband." Sirius pushed once more into Remus, enjoying the feel of their touching so intimately. "I feel like we're in a tie," he added with a grin. "Can you imagine if it were like that?"

"No quick sessions, that's for sure," Remus replied. His breath was becoming short again. 

"Maybe Padfoot should come and pay a call."

"Maybe. But not now. I've got my hands busy with a certain somebody at the moment."

"I've got other things busy with a certain someone," Sirius teased back.

"So do it then," Remus whispered, with a gleam in his eyes.

The time of memories was past, desire coming to the forefront once more. Sirius couldn't stop at just one thrust this time, moving with more purpose now. They kissed roughly. "So fucking good," he groaned.

"Tell me."

His mind was starting to close down as sensation began taking over, but Sirius forced himself to speak. "You're so tight, you hold me... good everywhere." He panted. "I want to fuck you hard, fill you with my seed till you drip with it."

Remus' eyes rolled back in his head as he shut them. "Yes... God, yes. I want that."

Needing more contact, Sirius shifted them so that he was on top, pressing Remus into the bed. The sound of their heavy breathing filled the room as they kissed. They paused, traded glances, made mutual appreciative noises and kissed some more. 

Sirius loved Remus' desperate efforts to bring them closer together, one hand grabbing him by the hair and the other seizing him by the hip, gripping painfully. "Mmm." Sirius moaned into his husband's mouth, pulling back to suck on his pale neck, his earlobes, his shoulders. He squeezed and stroked everything he could reach.

A new noise entered the fray when Remus started muttering under his breath, a mixture of endearments and obscenities. His beautiful mate -- what a fantastic lover he was. Remus was fire, burning Sirius through and through with his passion, consuming him utterly. 

And what a coming. Sirius was left afterward, not with the usual lassitude, but feverishly wired from the experience, giving Remus a wide smile. 

His husband snickered. "Ah, the smile. Could it be assumed that we have just had exceptionally great sex?"

" **Exceptionally** exceptionally great sex," Sirius corrected. He looked into Remus' eyes. "I love you." 

The response was his partner's burrowing against him. 

Some moments of silence. He was given several small pokes in the stomach as Remus thought. "You know what we should do, Sirius?" he asked at last. 

"What?"

"We should go back to sleep and wake up and do this all over again."

"I could do that." He kissed the light-brown hair.

"And then we'll get up and eat."

"Umm-hmm."

"And then we'll come back to bed." A caress on his cheek smoothed its way down his body. "And Paddy could come and visit."

Sirius smiled lazily. "I think you've just planned our whole day."


End file.
